The Boy Who Can't Change Everything
by PaulinhaKawaii
Summary: Tom Riddle and Harry Potter were raised as brothers. Not because of some sort of brilliant and compassionate plan from Harry. It's because everything else failed. Just like he'll fail trying to make Tom a better person... He didn't know it yet, but when he realizes, he'll be too deep inside Tom's webs to escape.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** : Underage

 **Tags** : Time Travel, Fix-It, Pseudo-Incest, Possessive Tom Riddle

 **Summary** : Tom Riddle and Harry Potter were raised as brothers. Not because of some sort of brilliant and compassionate plan from Harry. It's because everything else failed. Just like he'll fail trying to make Tom a better person... He didn't know it yet, but when he realizes, he'll be too deep inside Tom's webs to escape.

 **Notes** : Not beta'd because no one wants to do it, sorry.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **.o.**

Feeling Death breathing down on his neck, Harry desperately tries to find a way to kill Voldemort as quickly as he could after having destroyed all the horcruxes. When Voldemort invaded Hogwarts, Harry was to let himself die so they could kill the snake bastard. But apparently Ron haven't accepted that and throw himself in front of Harry when the sick green light was shot at him. As he fell in despair, Arthur apparated with Ron's body, not noticing that he also side-along apparated Harry with him from Hogwarts and got them inside the Ministry. Not accepting being protected while the others would suffer, Harry ran to the Veil's room so he could kill himself there.

When he fell inside the veil, instead of fucking dying, he felt himself waking up naked in a narrow and hard bed and completely naked. On top of him were the invisible cloak, a stone and Dumbledore's former wand. After getting up from the bed and covering himself with his cloak he goes to inspection where he was and what he found, make zero sense. He was in a hut in the middle of a never ending dead forest.

When he goes to look for clothes to wear, he finally noticed some horribly detail: he was not on his body. The body he was wearing was at least 40 years old, blond and really tall!

Trying not dwell on these horrifying facts he get some clothes on and tries to concentrate deeply before attempting to apparate himself to Hogwarts. He would definitely find answers there. If the war was still going in, he would find a way to fucking die already.

When he arrives at Hogwarts… What he sees there, instead of crumbles and dirty from the war, it's a shiny Hogwarts looking like he had never seen it before. Not even before the war.

"Excuse me, lads, but could you tell me what today's date is?" Harry asks for a group of students which were passing by. Their clothes were strange and definitely weird, but he went back at looking at their faces instead of clothes.

The boys look at him like he had grown another head. But one of them replies to him, "It's May 2nd, sir."

Harry shakes his head in denial, that could not be true! Hesitantly, he asked another question before they could go, "From each year?"

"1798, sir," the boy replies. "Are you well?"

Harry shakes his head again and leave without thanking the boy. He put the invisible cloak on and literally run to the school's library.

In the restricted section there must have something about time traveling. He needed to get himself to his old own time and kill Voldemort!

After frantically searching for something, when exhaustion started to kick in, he suddenly thought about making his wishes finally come true: kill Tom Riddle before he could turn himself into Voldemort! It was possible! He had wished this for so long during his sleepless Instead of going to 1998 he could go to 1937 and kill Riddle before he could go to Hogwarts! He resumes his search again with renovated vigor.

The day, turned into night.

Then it turned into four days.

Harry was exhausted. Everything in his body hurt. Everything.

On the night of the sixth day, he finally found a ritual to travel to the future! Only, he'll need to use all the blood of a newborn baby and when transported back in time, posses someone's body…

Harry sighs, he was feeling like he would start crying.

The prospect of saving everyone's lives... Hundreds of people was worth though.

But as things are never easier and Harry couldn't just kill a baby, after waiting three months for an opportunity. He finally found the solution to his problem, and then only a day later he used the blood of a just buried stillborn for the ritual. He was very, very hesitant to do it, but he knew deep down the he could never kill a baby.

It was only after finishing the ritual and his soul was suck through time, he started to lose consciousness. He should have been awake so he could choose someone to posses, but he couldn't keep his 'eyes' opened and felt himself slowing down before he could arrive at his chosen year. As he felt himself fall into earth, he's pulled into a baby. Immediately attaching his soul to the body, killing the new soul in the process, without a way to get out.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

Was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

.o.

Living in a body of a baby was hard. He was expecting to have problem after possessing someone else's body, but he never thought of that he would end up in a baby.

Beside having to live as a newborn with all his memories from his life, thinking like an 17 year-old boy, he couldn't control his body! His life was pooping, eating and sleeping for an eternity. Should he mention that eating in a woman's breast? For god's sake, if his vision wasn't so bad, he would probably refuse to suckle on his mother's _things._

Time passed slowly. But when he was one month from completing 1 year old, Harry was finally able to read. The first that went on a search for now that he could actually focus and got his ability to read again was a calendar. However, when he sees the date... He throws it across the room, angry. He had just discovered that he's in December 31 of 1927.

Tom Marvolo Riddle is just turning one year old today.

What does it mean for him? Basically, that he needs to start planning what he's going to do.

He has time, he can't go kill a toddler when he's just a toddler himself. Yes, he does have time, but **time** won't wait for him to catch up.

* * *

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes:_

Sorry for the wait, I promise that I have everything outlined. Is just that I have two jobs and I don't have much time to write. That's why my chapter will be smaller so I ca update more. Thank you so much, _Bigmama2338. AshesCastle, Vindictive John, werwolf-yasya_ and _noulis_! I'm writing chapter 3 now and when it's finished I'll upload asap!

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

.o.

Than Harris Barlow, the Than pronounced like Dan, loved his parents. Carin, his mother, was Greek and worked as a tailor in her own shop. His father, William, was British and worked on his own restaurant, being a chef and cooking delicious food for a lot of people. In the mornings his father looked over him while his mother was at her shop, then she would come home to sew and father would go out to drink with his friends or he rest before he needed to go to work. At late night, when his father would arrive from work, he and his mother would talk and laugh for hours while they thought Harry was sleeping. They were an unusual par, but they were beautiful and happy.

Harry's new body was the opposite from his original one. While he had his father's beautiful deep blue eyes, the rest of him was all his mother. Pale skin and curly black hair that made every single lady in a vicinity coo at him when he was all dressed up, looking almost like a doll.

Beside his parents, Harry spend most of his time with his cousins and grandparents. His uncles and aunts were just as busy as his parents so their grandparents would look after the kids some times during the afternoon until dinner and they would all eat together. He had two older cousins, both girls. They didn't like to play much with him because he was too little, so he learned to like tea parties so he could play with them and they like him as much as he like them.

Being a baby was hard, but it definitely had its perks, he discovered as he got older. The best thing of getting back in time was definitely this, having a big, loud and caring family. The mother side of the family called him Than, his greek name, while his father's called him Harry to short the Harris. He tried to make it clear that he preferred Harry than Than. But his greek grandma and grandpa didn't care at all and kept calling him Than. Harry got used to it eventually, because it really didn't matter, the important thing for him was that they kept kissing and hugging, loving him. It was mind blowing to think how much he was loved by his families. He had grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles… It felt so good to be loved that he wished he could be just Than Barlow instead of Harry Potter.

Unfortunately, for the destiny of the world, his wish was slowly becoming real. Some days was hard to not succumb in his simple mind and the ordinary instincts and thoughts of an infant. He didn't notice at first, but the memories who before was so clear, was now fading away, becoming gray and distorted, out of focus. He started having headaches when he tried to remember his old friends' faces. Any memory actually, would give him a headache.

He was three when tried to come up with ideas to make himself not forget his past because it was too painful to actually remember it. He stole an old diary from his mother and tried with his small hands write about his past. He didn't had to write everything, just sort of the summary of important events, some knowledge he had about the past so he could predict something if necessary. Basic stuff that was essential for him. The notes were a mess, but he was relieved for having stored it.

However, an year later, his memory got a little better instead of worsening as he had predicted. When he turned 4 years old, he could make himself remember things like he had watched a movie. The downside is that he couldn't feel connected to his memories anymore, often having to remind himself that he had lived everything. Like it wasn't his life, but it was much more easier and it didn't give him migraines. The best, or worst depending on the point of view, example of it was his feelings about Voldemort and Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle was Harry Potter's enemy and he hated him fiercely, he knew that, but now there's wasn't a single feeling attached to the Voldemort's name.

He knew he had to kill him, but the newer him couldn't even thought about killing someone without crying. On his simple mind, it was like everything was white and black again, no grey area in between. He didn't know if it would change as he got older, but right now it was a frightening thought that haunted him. On the days that he was left alone with his toys, he would spend his time wondering what he could do so he wouldn't have to kill someone. Kill a child that hadn't done nothing wrong.

He is a monster.

"But not now," Harry said it aloud to his own mind that was pestering him, he was playing with his wooden cars on his room. "He doesn't even have a mommy or a daddy… No one likes him in the orphanage, I remember that."

Maybe that's because he's already evil…

But I don't think so.

Could someone do something for him before he does bad things? Could I?

Harry stopped playing and went to lay on his bed, feeling dejected for not knowing how could he solve his situation.

"I don't know what I can do… I don't know what to do!" Harry said with sadness and a bit of desperation on his voice.

He didn't know what to do for a long time. A year passed, he had his first bout of magic and he turned five.

His birthday party was well over, all the relative's kids were already put to bed and the adults were drinking in the living room. Harry's bedroom was occupied by his two cousins and he would be sleeping with his parents today. Knowing that they would have their adult fun now, Harry came downstairs to sneak a book from his father's bookshelf to read. He wasn't sleepy and he was not going to read more children's books, he was already tired of pretending to be interested in them.

He was walking on his tiptoes and paying attention to the conversation to be alert in case they heard some noise when he heard his mother crying. He stopped walking to actually pay attention to what they were talking about. They were supposed to be laughing not crying...

"I know it has already passed five years, Carin. But maybe your body is not ready to convince another child," his grandma said to his mother in a soothing voice.

His other grandma, his father's mother, also tried to sooth Carin. "You are a busy woman, dear. Your body must be tired and as Ariadne said, maybe it isn't ready to conceive another child yet despite trying."

His mother sniffed. "My body is tired, I know that and I'm already thirty five, I need to have another soon child before I'm too old. I wanted so much to have two children..."

Harry didn't hear what his father started said afterwards. His mind was buzzing with ideas, possibilities…

Harry didn't realize he was entering the room before it was too late and before he could lose courage he looked at mother in the eyes, the first person to notice him. "You could adopt another son for you, mommy… To be my big brother," he said making his voice sound a tad more childish than usual, all the adults in the room turned their heads to look at him, shocked to hear him say that. "I know that there's a lot of boys like me who don't have a mommy or a daddy. I could have a brother and he would have a family and I know we can make him happy… I'll share my toys and my room with him too! I promise!"

As he said this, his mother and every women in the room started to cry. His sobbing mother left the couch and went to hug him tightly.

He had not planned on saying this, but this spurt of the moment could be a good a thing...

But if he mother ever agree to adopt Tom Riddle, what could he do? He still can't kill him!

Manipulate him?

Out of question, it'd be impossible for him.

Make him a good person?

As if.

But maybe if he lived with Harry's family, if he at least know love... Harry could cross his fingers and wait for the best.

Not a bad idea…

He didn't have other after all.

Despite his cute speech on his birthday, no one talked about adopting for the next three months. Not his parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts… It was like that day never existed. Then it came to Harry that maybe they were testing him to know his real interest in a brother. After this realization, he started to drop some suggestive comments, some mentions of orphanages, poor children… But nothing. They still weren't willing to start a conversation about this. He didn't know what they were feeling, if they were ignoring or just weren't prepared yet. So he waited.

Three months later, on a snowy January day, call it fate or not, his parents and he were walking back from the park after play teaching him ice skating. Breaking Harry's fears that made him refuse more than once to go near a frozen pond. They were looking for a place to drink some hot beverages and a warm place to rest when they heard a boy shouting followed by what sounded like someone bumping on a door.

His father promptly scooped him up on his arms as they rushed to see what was going on. Three houses later, on the front door of the Wool's Orphanage, a little boy wearing only his white underpants and barefooted was shivering on the freezing snow, crying desperately as he tried to open the door.

"Let me in! Let me in! Don't leave me here! I'm going to die! Let me in!" the boy cried and cried, but the door wouldn't even budge.

"My God!" his mother exclaimed before stepping inside the orphanage's front yard, getting her own coat off herself and wrapping it around the child.

The boy shrieked, caught in surprise, not having seen their presence sooner. He tried to struggle, but his mother hug was stronger, enveloping him on her thick coat. She cooed and shushed him trying to make him calm down. "Why are you here like this, dear?" she asked when he finally got silent.

"The older boys locked me out and the nuns don't care to remember about me," the little boy said still shivering. His lips were blue and his skin looked bloodless.

"What's your name dear?" Carin asked softly, hugging the child against her chest to try to make him warm up.

"It's Tom Riddle, ma'am," replied the pitiful looking boy.

* * *

to be continued...


End file.
